Young Blood
by lovelesshipster
Summary: "We're teenagers- we're going to make mistakes and we're going to fall in love," I told her and she just leans back on the hood of the car, gazing at the stars above her sleepyhead. Thinking of anything she could tell me next. AU.
1. Prologue

**I know I've been MIA for too long and I'm sorry about that. I also want to apologize about not finishing The House of Wolves, because I was working on chapter 8, but I felt the story was getting messy and I was kinda losing interest in it. And at that time I had many other story ideas I wanted to write about as well. So, I began to write about 2 different stories - this one being one of the two - and I kept going back and forth between them. I feel bad for not finishing the story, but I guess my imagination wasn't ready for a story like that. Maybe I'll rewrite it or not, who knows?**

**Now, this is just a prologue of the new story that wouldn't leave my mind. But it's mostly inspired by that UK series SKINS (badass series btw) and music also helped. It'll follow some things like the show - drugs, sex, getting into trouble. And the story's name is a song by The Naked and Famous, Young Blood. I picked that song because it described how I pictured the story and all the chapters will be titled by a song and how it relates to each chapter. Phew! Finally got that outta the way. Once again I am super-duper sorry. Review.**

**Ps - it'll be in Alex's pov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

This isn't fair to you; I shouldn't have put you in this position. You're my best friend – the girl who wanted to play hide and seek when we were six. You've been in my life for eleven years, you know me better than anybody. All those nights we stayed up, laughing and talking about stupid shit, could be gone in a flash. Those moments mean everything to me, and I'm selfish for wanting more from you, because you're the last person I wanna see upsetting. It's foolish of me to feel this way, foolish of me to fall in love with you, and foolish of me to affect our friendship.

"You know, I wish we were kids again," I said to her, kicking the small rocks.

"Why is that?"

I gaze at her and remember how much fun we used to have at this playground.

"Because, there was nobody that could separate us, there was no Harper, no Miley, no Shane. It was just _us_, you and me. Everything was simpler then…," her eyes start to water and I watch as a tear slips silently from her eye.

We stayed quite for a while before she spoke again.

"Do you think if I spent more time with you now that it'd matter so much as before?"

The cold air sends goose bumps down my arms, but I grip the metal chain from the swing set to not seem bothered by the weather. I stare down to the rocks under my shoes and think about what she just told me. _Would it really matter? _I look back up to her and I could feel myself tearing up.

"Honestly I don't know," I said in a sad tone.

She stares at me with watery eyes and I hang my head. From the corner of my eye I see her get off the swing and walk away from me. The memories repress in my head and I lose it, tears fall to my lap like heavy raindrops and I pick up my head to watch her leave.


	2. Do It Now Remember It Later

**Hello, I'm glad some of you guys followed and favored this story. Sorry it took me a while to write the "first chapter", I didn't want to rush so I took my time. I'm trying to follow the storyline of Effy, Cook, and Freddie from Skins, although it won't be entirely like their situation in the show. It**** felt right to how I wanted this story to go. So please let me know what you think of it? Enjoy reading! **

**Do It Now Remember It Later by Sleeping with Sirens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

I don't remember where I was at or what time it was, but all I do remember was the sound of the music getting everybody rallied up and the endless amounts of alcohol going around. The air was humid and smelled like the sweet filthy smell everyone loved to inhale nowadays. I was too busy talking with my friend, Harper, when I felt someone spray something on me. I turned my head to the side and saw Shane holding a beer can, laughing at me.

"You asshole! You're going to pay for that!" I smiled and Harper laughed along. My whole right side was wet, so I jogged myself to a beer can I spotted on the counter and snatched it. I shook the can and Shane took off running.

I wasn't even mad at him; I was having so much fun chasing him throughout the house.

"Catch me if you can wheezy!"

My heart was racing and I was slowly losing my breath from running. I stopped running after him when I saw the most charismatic girl ever– Mitchie. She was leaning against a wall by the fire place. Her hair was long and black and her bangs were covering her right eye. She had on a short red strapless dress with black high heels, cup in one hand she had the other arm across her torso.

She was talking to one of our other friends, Miley. While I was catching my breath, she saw me and smiled kindly. I smiled back and she motioned her finger at me to 'come here'. I reluctantly walked up to her and set the beer can I was holding on top of the fire place.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be running," she said.

"I know, but Shane sprayed his beer all over me."

I showed her my right side and she took a sip out of the cup.

"He's a jerk, are you ok?" Miley asked me.

I nodded my head and my breathing was evening out.

"So, you having fun?"

"Yeah, I guess– I gotta couple of stimulants you want one?"

"Sure," Mitchie reached inside of her bra and popped out with a small vintage coin purse that had orange flowers on it. She opened it and gave me a capsule pill in the palm of my hand, "Can I borrow your drink?" I asked her.

I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed the drug with the beer she was drinking.

"Hey Alex!" Shane shouted. I turned around and saw him with another beer in his hand and thought _shit,_ "Drink this!" he opened it and the whole beer splashed onto me. I tried to block the beer with my arms, but that obviously didn't help one bit.

I heard Miley and Mitchie gasp behind me and Shane started to laugh at me again.

"Shane, stop messing with Alex," Mitchie said.

"It's funny," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "You know I'm just playing with you, right?"

I stared at him and the way he had that smug grin on his face.

I sighed through my nose, "It's ok, Mitch," I turned my head so I was looking at her, "I'll just go clean up in the restroom," I reassured her with a small smile.

"I'll help you get cleaned up," Miley offered.

I nodded my head in agreement and we headed our way upstairs, while I walked I had my eyes on Mitchie the whole time. She looked kinda frustrated like she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Then, finally, I stopped in the middle of the stairs and watched how a smile spread across her cheeks. He leaned in fast and they started to make-out.

I frowned and heard Miley call after me.

"Hey, I thought you were following me?"

I didn't respond to her, I just climbed the rest of the steps.

I stayed quiet when I got inside the restroom. I didn't want think about what I saw, I always tried to ignore the matter.

"What's bugging you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…"

"Alex, what's the matter girl?"

I stopped cleaning myself with the towel and just stared at Miley's reflection through the mirror.

I didn't want to explain myself every time I got quiet because I saw Shane kissing Mitchie. It sucked, because I knew I was setting my hopes up high and I couldn't help how I felt about her. All my friends knew how I felt about her, even Mitchie herself knew. They'd tease me and tell me 'it's just a crush; you'll get over it eventually'.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, but God! Can't they do that shit without me in sight?"

"For the record, you're the one that stopped to watch. You gotta stop torturing yourself. Have some fun, fuck a girl, I don't know! I just don't want to see you like this," Miley said.

I chuckle, "I was having fun, I was with Harper, but Shane started it!" I sounded like child tattle tailing, but it was true– he always liked to mess with me.

She wrapped her arm around me and gave me a side hug, "Hey, mister grumpy gills," she pinched my cheek and I swatted it away.

"Stop it."

"Don't be a downer, let's go have some fun," she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restroom.

We went where a few others were dancing; I looked around and saw them both dancing together. She yanked my arms to try to get me to move, but I wasn't in the mood to dance. At this point, I just wanted to go home already. Then, I started to feel the stimulant kick in. My eyes were on everything that moved and my energy felt a lot quicker.

I wasn't even drunk, sometimes I liked going to parties just to listen to the music and watch everybody get shitfaced. The music changed into a fast dubstep track and I started to feel shaky from the pill. I watched Mitchie for a while and the way she moved her hips. Shane gripped her hips and pulled her in closer to him. I turned my head back to Miley and she had her arms crossed.

"What I do now?" I told her.

"Because you're just standing there staring at Mitch."

"Well, she's like right there."

"Then don't look that way look over here," she gripped my chin and turned my head back to face her.

"The stimulant is kicking in."

"Oh, you feel jitter don't you?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah– I kinda wanna do something crazy right now like run a marathon," I said.

She laughed, "The last thing you need to be doing is running."

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to get a beer you want one?"

"Yeah get me whatever."

I went to the kitchen and a few girls were talking, I opened the fridge and took out two Coronas, there was a bottle opener on the counter beside the stove so I popped both of them open. I chugged mine until I was good and walked back to Miley. Then suddenly, I heard some guy yell, "The cops are here!" and I dropped the bottles not caring.

_Shit,_ I thought.

Everybody swarmed to every exit they could find, and I pushed everyone outta my way to get to Miley. She was still standing where she was and as soon as she saw me she grabbed my hand and we hauled ass. Shane and Mitchie were ahead of us and luckily Harper was in the same room too or it could have been a lot worse.

We ran out through the backyard and out the side door. Once we got out of the crowd, I saw five police cars and we just ran out in the open the five of us. This was the only thing I hated about parties– well, that and smoking – having the police come and ruin it. And here I am running my ass like I'm Forrest Gump. Good thing I took that stimulant.

It was exciting and scary at the same time for us. We were just a couple of dumb ass kids having the best night of our lives. This was what we lived for; we wanted to be those reckless teenagers that got in trouble and did things others were afraid to do. We ran up a hill towards a black Chevy Tahoe that was parked diagonally from the house.

We all hopped in the truck in a hurry– Shane in the driver's seat, Mitchie in the passengers' seat, Harper sat behind Shane, I sat behind Mitchie, and Miley sat by herself in the back seat. My heart was pounding and I was breathing heavy. I reached inside my front pocket and took out my inhaler.

"Damn, wheezy, for someone with asthma you sure can run fast," Shane said.

I inhaled the medicine and just like that I was breathing better again.

"Let's get outta here," Harper said.

I leaned back in my seat and he drove away from the chaos.

* * *

It was the middle of fifth period when I snapped out of my trance, my teacher, Mrs. McKinley, was rambling on and on about JFK and I was growing bored. So, I open my notebook to the next clean sheet and begin to draw a koi fish. Most of papers consist of drawings, doodles, or sometimes graffiti. Growing up, I always loved to draw– it was something that just came naturally to me.

I was still listening to her talk, but my mind was more focused on my drawing. I had the outline of the fish drawn already and I was adding more detail to it. I only had a black pen with me so I had to be careful not to screw it up. Time went faster than I thought when the bell rang; I closed my notebook and slung my back on my shoulder.

"Hey Alex!" Nate said.

I look behind me and stop so Nate can catch up.

"Oh, hey Nate, what up?"

"How was the party last night?"

"It was fun but the damn cops ruined it, you should've gone."

"Running away from the cops doesn't sound like a fun idea."

"Not that," I laugh and run my hand through my hair, "I meant going out, you never wanna do things with us. You should get out more often," I said.

"I like going out, it's because y'all guys always get into trouble."

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"Uh, I don't know… go to the movies,"

I raise my eyebrow, "Really Nate? That's like on everyone's agenda, everyone goes to the movies."

"The movies are fun they've got games there," I laugh again and we continue our walk to the cafeteria. This boy _really_ needs to get out more. Nate wasn't like his other brothers, Shane and Jason; he's a shy kind of guy. I don't hang out with him much, but I do talk to him whenever I get to.

"Yeah, and so does Chuck E. Cheese."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry, ok, um, think of something that you haven't done yet."

He puts on a thinking face, "How about paintball?"

"Now that… actually doesn't sound boring."

"Awesome– but I still want to go to the movies."

"Fine, but I'm taking you to the next party we go to."

We waited in line to get our food; I only got an apple and a bottle of water. Nate sat with his other friends and I went to one of the vending machines down the hall. There were a lot of choices so I bought a bag of Cheetos. I sat down at the end of one of the tables that was closer to the window.

I took out my notebook again and flipped to the page I had my drawing on. I was almost finished with it. I opened the bag of Cheetos and ate one. Then, I looked towards the lines of everybody waiting for food. While I was drawing somebody sat next to me, I turn my head to the right and see Harper sitting next to me.

"Hey girl," I said.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Koi fish."

"That looks good, you should color it."

I move my hand from the drawing and pick up the notebook.

"Should I? I was gonna add water behind it."

"Oh, that will differently bring out the fish," she takes bite out of her pizza and cleans her face with the napkin.

"Last night was crazy, right?"

"I seriously thought we were going to jail."

"Me too…" I don't know why I turned my head to look straight, but when I did I saw Mitchie. She was wearing a black basketball jersey that had red strips going down with the word DEAD written in red, black skinny jeans, and converses.

She was sauntering towards us and I swear it was like she was model walking the runway. This girl was the definition of perfection. She sat down across from me and flipped her bangs outta her face. Her make-up was light, but it brought out her features pleasantly.

Harper nudges my side so I can stop staring at her. I grunt and give her a glare as if to say _what?_ Then Shane magically appears with two bags of Sonic and sits right next to Mitchie. Lastly, Miley and Jason make it to the table– he sits to the left of Mitchie and Miley sits to my left as well.

"Yo, how come Mitchie gets special treatment with Sonic?" Jason said.

"Because she's my girlfriend," Shane said as he takes a bite out of his burger.

"Well, I'm your brother, doesn't that count for something?"

"No, I'm not obligated to give you special treatment."

"Aw babe, don't be mean," she tears off a piece of her burger and gives it to Jason, "Here, Jason– since Shane doesn't wanna be nice."

"Thanks Mitch, I always knew you had a soft spot for me."

I crack a smile and drink some of my water. I eat the rest of my Cheetos and eat my apple too. Throughout lunch, Shane and Mitchie were kissing. It was horrible, because I think Shane liked to rub the fact that Mitchie was his in my face. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes and continue on with my drawing.

It was getting closer to the bell ringing, so I packed up my notebook and put my backpack on. I slid my pen into my jeans and took out my gum, "I'm gonna ditch the last two classes," I told Harper as I place the minty gum in my mouth.

"Don't skip, I won't have anyone to talk to next period," Mitchie said as she gives me a pouty face.

"Well, come with me, we could go to the mall or something."

"Are you going to buy me something?"

"That depends, what do you want me to buy you?"

"Ok, I'll go with you."

* * *

When we left I asked the others if they wanted to come with us, but they denied. Shane wasn't there; he was in the restroom when we left, so she just texted him. Since it was our lunch period and we were juniors, we were allowed to leave the building without being sneaky. I didn't have a car to drive us over there, so we had to take the bus.

It was awesome, because we hadn't spent time _together _in a while and I got to watch her take off her clothes when she tried on all these clothes. I had to suppress my hormones though, 'cause Lord knows I wanted to have my way with her. She wanted this pink lace dress from PacSun, but it cost around 36 dollars.

So, I told her that I'd buy it for her, when she saw me walking up to the register she grabbed my arm and said, "I was kidding, you don't have to buy it for me."

And I smiled at her and told her, "I know, but I wasn't."

The fucking look on her face when I handed her the bag as we walked out was priceless. I giggled at her and she jumped in my arms, giving me a tight hug.

"I fucking love you! How did you buy it?!" she said.

"With money, Mitchie, that's how you buy things."

"Smart ass, I meant where did you get the money?"

"Oh, my grandparents came to town on Saturday and gave me 100 bucks."

She just smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You're the best friend in the world!"

"Yeah, and you know what will else will make you happy?" I said as I slung my backpack to the side and opened the smaller pocket.

"What?"

"Brownies!" I took out two brownies covered in saran wrap and gave it to her.

"No way! Alex, this is the best day ever!"

She loved it when I made brownies– especially when I added a secret ingredient, hash. Since I couldn't inhale the substance like the rest of my friends, I decided to do the next best thing, bake. I let her eat both of them, 'cause I had more at home. It was so funny, watching her get high. She'd drag me into the same stores that we had gone into I don't know how many times, and I watched her scan the clothing and feeling the fabric between her fingers.


	3. Crown On The Ground

**Hey, hey, here's this chapter you guys. I'm thinking about rating this story M, because of the drugs, and all that other stuff. Hopefully I won't take long with the next chapter. So, please review and tell me what you think, 'cause I'd really love it. Enjoy reading!**

**Crown On The Ground by Sleigh Bells**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

There was never a moment with Mitchie where I had to put my feelings aside for us to be around each other. Obviously, she knew I had strong feelings for her, but she never treated me differently. She still treated me like her best friend. Although, over the years, we shifted apart, slightly, many reasons evolving how she met Shane and how I soon learned that I loved her to an extreme.

It was always like this for us, we'd drift away for a little bit and then something would bring us back together like a tidal wave and it was like nothing separated us in the first place. But still, there was a smidge that made me wonder how much she changed in front of my eyes; it wasn't always like that though.

When the Gray brothers moved here from California– more specifically Shane –there was this shine that washed over her eyes and I knew that was the day that was going to change _everything. _At first, I was jealous of him because he had Mitchie's attention; I didn't think that I'd eventually become friends with him.

It was weird how easily we got along; we kinda become best friends on the spot. It was that same year when they made it "official"; they came walking hand in hand one day and I should've been happy for them, but deep down I felt the jealousy building up again. I think that's when we started to talk less to each other.

A week has passed since I brought Mitchie that dress and a week has passed since I spent the day alone with her. We went to the movies on Friday, everybody went. Nate wanted to see Jackass: Bad Grandpa, but Jason was the only eighteen year old, so he had to buy our tickets.

During the movie I had been sitting between Jason and Mitchie (we sat in the back) when I heard a faint noise, then I felt Mitchie grab my arm suddenly and I turned to her confused. She had her head leaning against the sit and her eyes were closed. I didn't know what was going on until her hold on me grew tighter and I heard her moan.

I looked down and saw the most shocking thing ever; Shane's hand was under Mitchie's dress and her hand was gripping his crotch through his jeans. I couldn't stay there another second, so I got up quickly and yanked my arm away from her and left the theater. I was so mixed up that I was just standing against the wall, staring at the poster in front of me.

"Alex," Shane said.

"I don't want to hear it, Shane."

"Aye, sorry about that she was feeling… frustrated," he smirked and I just looked at him like _I don't want to fucking know_.

"Well do that when I'm not around."

"You would do the same fucking thing to Mitch."

Even though I was annoyed, I chuckled.

"Seriously, can we talk about something else?"

"Tonight, you wanna go damage some shit with some spray paint?"

I nodded my head casually, "And how did you buy spray paint?"

"I borrowed my dad's credit card."

"More like stole it– when do you ever "borrow" your dad's credit card?" I said.

"All the time actually," he reached into his pocket and brought out a very small Ziploc bag that contained a white powder, "C'mon, let's go do some speed."

We walked to the exit and went behind the building where there were no cameras to see us. He poured some in my hand and I snorted the drug. My eyes became watery and I had to sniff a few times.

"Shit, we're gonna get so fucked," I said, and sniffed some more.

"I know, but it's so fucking good," he said, after he snorted up the meth.

"We should go back and watch the movie."

"Yeah, but I want an icee."

"Me too– I'll sweet talk a girl into letting us not pay."

"Yeah right, like that would ever work."

We laugh and I open the door to go back inside, "Ok, let's make this interesting, forty bucks says I can get us both free icees."

"You got yourself a deal Russo."

We fist bumped and walked to the lines. When I was next I took a deep breath and prayed to God that this would work. She was cute, she had brown eyes and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and I tried to figure out if she was gay or not. I told her that she was pretty and that I'd make a bargain with her.

She seemed hesitant at first, but when I told her about the bet I made with Shane she just nodded her and said, "Yeah, I'll help you win." I asked her what she wanted in return and she told me she wanted to make-out with me. So, I figured: _why the hell not? Y'know__,_ _I'm winning _and we leaned in with our tongues meeting.

We didn't care that people were staring or that she would get in trouble. I think we were making out for a few solid minutes, because when we broke apart we were finally able to breathe, "How was that?" I said with a smirk and she just turned around and gave me two cups and a box of Sour Patch Kids.

"You're a good kisser," she said and I walked away in triumph.

Shane's mouth was wide open when I passed him the cup.

"I believe you owe me forty bucks," I told him as I walked to get my icee.

* * *

Despite what I had seen in the theater, I had fun. Shane was pissed because he lost and Mitchie also apologized too, but I told her not to worry about it. I didn't want to be the one to ruin a great day, so I just pushed it aside and let the speed consume me. After the movie finished we drove around for a while listening to the music on the radio with the windows down.

It was like eleven going on twelve when we stopped to get Taco Bell; we practically ordered everything on the menu. Mostly everything was closed already, but it was so cool seeing all the lights around us stay on and watch the other cars drive off to wherever they were going.

We ended up stopping in this neighborhood that was on the northwest side, the houses were big and newer then the neighborhood I lived in. It was kinda dark– considering there was only a few street lights on and everybody was asleep. Shane and Jason had gotten off the SUV and went around back to open the trunk.

"What are you guys doing? Why are we here?" Harper said, turning around in her seat.

"Yeah, where the hell are we Shane?" Mitchie said.

"I don't know but everybody get off. I got something that's gonna be so fun," Shane said.

We had all got off and stood next to them.

"Guys, I think we should go home already," Nate said.

"Oh relax," I said as I grabbed a can of spray paint that was lime-green, "What color do you want?"

"Why'd you buy spray paint for?" Miley said as she grabbed a can.

"Seriously enough with the questions– just grab a can and fucking go nuts!" Jason said.

"Oh, wheezy, I brought you a bandana, 'cause your lungs can't handle these chemicals," Shane said and he handed me a black bandana.

"Thanks, bro," while the others were picking colors, I put the can between my legs, then folded the cloth diagonally and wrapped it around my face. I removed the can from my legs and turned to Mitchie who was standing next to me.

"Aye, what up holmes?" I said to Mitchie with the fakest chola accent ever.

She laughed loudly and it was contagious.

"You're such a dork," she said.

"I'm just tryna keep it real esse."

"You're so stupid," She couldn't see it, but behind the bandana I was smiling. I shook the can and opened it up and sprayed her right arm. A bright neon green band trickled her and she playfully pushed me, "Fucker," and I chuckled.

"Guys, we're going to get into so much trouble," Nate said, sounding paranoid like always.

"Well stay in the car if you don't wanna get in trouble," I said, before we had started our adventure into this unbeknownst neighborhood.

Oh my God, it was insane… we fucking wrecked those houses. The fences were tagged with random shit like: _faggot, O'Connor sucks, bitch don't kill my vibe. _We were outta control. I even spray painted all the windows to Ford Focus that was parked on the curb and Miley spray painted an orange dick on a garage of this one house that looked deserted.

We were had so much fun that we started to spray paint each other, we looked like a bunch of dumbasses running around in the street, laughing. Our clothes were all covered in paint – green, orange, red, blue, purple, yellow, white. My black and white Vans had looked like a rainbow threw up on them and it was just really messy.

I had stopped to take a break and sat on the curb and check if there was nobody that had seen what we did. I reached into my front left pocket and took out my phone 1:13 am it read. When I was checking my phone I saw a bright light flash on me and I looked up and I had saw Mitchie taking a picture of me.

"Mitch! Delete the picture."

"But why? You look like a little thug."

I watched as her black dress flared as she strolled over to me. It had two gold buttons like there were pockets on her dress, but it was just antique. And semi-thick straps with a kind of a heart neckline. She had on black high heel pumps with straps around her ankles and a maroon beanie placed on her head. But with all the spray paint she had on dress, arms, and legs, she still was so fucking adorable.

"And you look fucking adorable," I said, voicing what I had thought.

"Well, ain't you sweet," she stuck out her hand for me to take and I accepted and we walked back to everybody else, "it's getting cold out here; I should've brought my leather jacket," she folded her arms together in attempt to stay warm.

I didn't say anything to her after that, I just simply responded by wrapping my left arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to me. Even with her high heels she had to look up to me, she smiled and snaked her arms around my waist and held me tight.

We stayed there for couple of more minutes– Trees, sidewalks, trashcans; anything you could think of was damaged. Nate kept freaking out 'cause he thought we would get caught. And before we left I decided to write one last thing on a fence that was on the corner of the street.

In green cursive letters I wrote: _Young & Reckless. _I used the white and yellow spray paint to give it more detail and they all loved it. They took pictures of it and took pictures of themselves standing next to it. Even Nate got in the picture and had a nervous smile on his face.

* * *

When I got home it was already three in the morning, so _obviously_ I had to be quiet when I got inside. I had threw my keys on the couch and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As I walked back out with the bottle of water, I saw my brother, Justin, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Dude, why the fuck are you standing there?"

"Where the hell have you been? And what happened to your clothes?" he said, frustrated.

"It's none of your damn business," I said to him as I walked out of the Kitchen to go upstairs my room.

"No you didn't!" I heard him say from the bottom of the stairs, "Did you tag up a neighborhood?!" he followed me to my room with the green spray paint can in his hand.

"And? So what if I did?"

"That's destroying property, Alex."

"Like I give a shit," I snatched the can out of his hand and took off the bandana that was around my neck, letting it fall to the floor, "Now, get outta my room, before I spray this shit in your fucking eyes."

"No way," he snatched the can right back, "I'm going to show this to mom and dad in the morning and they're going to ground your ass."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You're not gonna get away with it this time."

I mimicked him and took off my shoes. We always bumped heads– whether it was one thing or the other, we couldn't go a day without arguing. He was the goody-two-shoes brother and I was the punk kid getting into trouble. It was always a competition between us; we'd always try to get the other in trouble.

"Seriously, Justin, get the hell outta my room."

"Somebody should have called the cops on you and your friends," he glared at me and left my room.

I plopped down on my bed and groaned in annoyance. I hated when he would say things like that. Everything he did got on my nerves. I couldn't let him get me in trouble. So, when he fell asleep I snuck in his room and got the spray can again. I was gonna get him before he could get me.

* * *

In the morning, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee. Then I went downstairs to have breakfast. My little brother, Max, was already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Maxxie."

"Hey Alex, when did you get home?"

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer and poured the Coco Puffs that were on the table, "Around four," then I poured the milk into the bowl and sat down next to him.

"Mom thinks you stayed at Mitchie's last night, huh?"

"Yeah," I took spoonful of the chocolaty cereal and put it in my mouth, "Mom's gonna flip though."

"Why?" he said.

I laughed, "Because when I got home, me and Justin got into an argument, so I did something before he could tell mom the truth."

"What did you do?"

I just smiled and said, "Just wait… it's about to go down."

"Man, this shit is gonna be funny."

"Yeah, just act natural when mom comes, got it?"

"Roger that."

Mom came down minutes later; she was getting herself ready for the day.

"I thought you would be home later," my mom said.

"Nah, I woke up early and left Mitchie's, I'll probably go back later though."

My mom laughed, "It's like you live over there."

"I know, right," I said as I raised my eyebrows at Max and he smiled knowingly.

Then Justin entered the kitchen and me and Max pretended like it was just another day. He glared at me once he sat down and I gave him a big smile just to tick him off more. I had finished my cereal long ago, but I hadn't put my bowl in the sink. So, I got up and placed the dirty dish in the sink.

As I was about to leave the kitchen, he finally spoke up, "Mom, Alex came home at four in the morning and she had _this _spray paint with her," and he put the can of spray paint on the table to display the evidence, "You're so grounded now," he said to me and I widened my eyes in shock.

Mom looked at him like he had gone crazy and Max was trying so hard not laugh.

"Justin, what in the world are you talking about? Alex spent the night at Mitchie's," my mom said.

"Yeah, dude, I was with Mitchie all day."

His haughty smile went down and he stared at the can for a second, "No! Mom, don't believe her, she snuck in- in the morning, her clothes had all this spray paint over them and she said she tagged a neighborhood!"

"That's bullshit! I told you I was at Mitchie's!"

"Stop lying, Alex. You can't get out of this one," he said and I looked at him like _oh, really?_

"Alex is this true?" my mom said.

I sighed and rested my hands on the table.

"Mom, Justin is lying; you should see what he did to my clothes!"

"What did he do?" she said in a stern voice.

I told her to follow me into my room and Justin looked confused. We all went to my room and my mom nearly dropped her coffee when she saw the sight of my closet. Mostly all my clothes were covered in the green paint, and torn to shreds on the floor. Max couldn't hold it any longer and he bursted out laughing. And Justin had his mouth open in disbelief.

"Mom, I didn't do-"

"Justin Vincenzo!" she slapped him upside the hide and he flinched, rubbing the spot she had hit him, "Why would you destroy your sister's clothes, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Mom, she set this up, I would never do this!"

"Oh, and you think _I _would this to _my _own clothes_,_" I said as I got in his face.

"And she didn't stay at Mitchie's, she's lying!"

"Dumbass, I texted mom when I was at the movies!"

"That's enough you two– Alex get ready so I can take you shopping. And _you_," she scowled at Justin, "I'll deal with you later, now get out." He sent daggers at me and left my room without any accomplishment.

Mom left shortly afterwards and I grabbed my pair of converses and sat on the edge of my bed to put them on.

"I don't know how you pulled that off," Max said as I felt him lay on my bed.

It seemed like a stupid idea at first, trashing my clothes just so I wouldn't be grounded. But when I thought about it, something good was coming out of it: Justin gets punished and I would get a whole new wardrobe. Sometimes it felt good being the bad kid.

"It's all about outsmarting your competition, Maxxie."


	4. Temple

**Hey guys- well, um, I barely get any connection over here where I'm at, so idk when i'll update the next chapter and hope everybody has a wonderful Christmas and New Years. Review! and enjoy!**

**Temple by Kings of Leon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts. **

* * *

After that day, Justin was grounded for three weeks– no cell phone, no TV, and no friends. I was loving every minute of it. We didn't really argue all that much after mom grounded him, there was still tension between us that we just ignored each other.

It's December already, which means Santa's coming to town. I don't know what I was going to get for my friends, but I knew what I wanted to get for Mitchie. It was the same day my mom and I went shopping for my new clothes.

We had gone to Best Buy just to browse at all the cool electronics, when I had saw this pair of white Beats by Dre. They were the Solo Beats and I could just picture Mitchie bobbing her head, getting lost in the music. So, I had to beg my mom to buy them for her, because she was only going to buy clothes and nothing else.

I was sitting in class sketching the loveliest face I had ever seen, Mitchie. The teacher, Mrs. Ramos, had our desks facing each other and not to the board so, she was sitting on the opposite side of the room with her cheek resting in the palm of her hand, bored out of her mind.

I chuckled, and took my phone out to text her.

_Ur so bored, huh?_

I watch as she takes her phone out from the back pocket of her jeans and stare at the screen. Her eyes immediately glance to mine and she grins at me before typing away on her phone. The teacher had assigned us book work to do, so she didn't care if we had our phones.

Within a second my phone vibrates in my hand: _I'm going to die of boredom_

_Well don't die on me now; I need that pretty face for sketchin_, I replied to her.

_I love it when you draw me, _she answered back and I smiled.

She laid her head down on the open English literature book and I couldn't stop staring at her marvelous black hair. God, I just wanted to run my fingers through her hair.

"Alex," Harper said.

"Hmm, what?"

I turn my head to the right where she's sitting next to me.

"Your face is gonna freeze if you don't stop staring at Mitch like that."

I roll my eyes, "Shut up Harper."

"But seriously you're in too deep."

"What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_ is that you're so into her that you'd do anything for her."

I sighed and put my pencil down on rough sketch I drew of Mitchie. It looked exactly like her; hair spiraled down back, hand upon her cheek, bored out of her fucking mind, but… it still didn't compare to the actual thing. I could draw her a million times and it _still _wouldn't compare.

"I'm her best friend; of course I'm going to do anything for her," I said.

"Yeah, but would she do it in return?"

I looked at her confused, "Again! What do you mean?"

She groans, "Alex, don't be stupid, I know that you know… She likes to play games with you. And she knows that you would do anything for her, _anything_."

I stayed quiet, because it was absolute true and glanced to Mitch, she was still in the same position.

"I would– I'd take a bullet for her, as cliché as that fucking sounds."

"See, you would risk your life over her's any day."

I shugged and resumed with the drawing for the rest of the time period. When class was over I went to my locker to put my backpack in there, I closed my locker and looked down the hall where Mitchie's locker was. She was putting her binder in there as well. I casually walked over to her and leaned my back on the ugly light green lockers.

"Hey," I said.

"How many more days 'til Christmas?" she shut her locker and turned to me.

"Uh, like, fourteen days, I think."

"Damn, I wish we were on break already," she flipped her bangs from her face, but they just landed right back where they were.

"You and me both."

"Did you get me something for Christmas?"

I smiled, "Now, why would I tell you?"

"Because, if you don't… I'll give you big sloppy kiss on the cheek."

I put my hands in my pockets and crossed my legs.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss away!"

She laughed and I joined along with her. She linked her right arm with mine and held on as we walked. Everybody else was rushing to get to class, but we took our time.

"I don't wanna go to class," she whined.

"Me niether."

"I wish the fire alarm went off."

And just like that, a light bold went off above my head. I had gotten the most idiotic idea ever. The bell rang and the halls were beginning to come clear.

"Ok."

I dragged her to the stairwell and we waited a couple minutes before I pulled the fire alarm. I looked around to see if the coast was clear, but I knew there was a camera watching. I flipped the lid open and turned to Mitch and scrunched up my face, making her giggle. Without a second thought, I pulled the fire alarm and it went off.

"C'mon let's get outta here!" I shouted to her.

She took my hand and we descended down the stairs.

"Oh my God, you're insane!"

The alarm was screaming in our ears and we rushed out of the building as fast as we could. Not even five minutes later, we watched the whole school come out thinking it was another fire drill. We were standing in the back of the school where the buses would pick up and drop off students.

We were both laughing like it was an inside joke… and it was. I pranked the entire school and it was awesome. Once word got around that it wasn't a fire drill and that some knucklehead pulled the fire alarm, I knew I was in deep shit.

* * *

Finally, everybody was able to enter the building, safely. By the end of the school day, the principle, Mr. Laritate, called me into his office. I wasn't shitting bricks or nothing of that sort. Like I said before I knew they were going to catch me on camera, so I didn't really care.

"Alex, you know I can expel you from school for doing such a ludicrous thing?" he said, sitting behind his desk with his fingers interlocked.

"Yeah," I said as slouched back in the chair.

"Why'd you do it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… I was bored"

"You were bored?"

I nodded my head and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know I'm going to have to call your parents?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Who was the girl that was with you?"

"And why should I tell you her name?" I said, leaning up from my sit and getting a little angry by him mentioning Mitchie.

"Maybe she's the one who encouraged you to do it," I leaned back in the chair and looked at all the trinkets he had displayed in his office, "Was she?" I looked back to him and he was waiting for me to answer.

"No she wasn't."

"Then why did you do it?"

At this point I was getting frustrated; I didn't want to hear any of it. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and slung it on my shoulder and stood up.

"I don't have time to be going back and forth with you. What's the point of knowing why I did it when it's already been done? Expel me, I really don't care."

"So you won't do it again, Alex," he said, smoothly.

I clenched my jaw and looked at all the western-styled trinkets he had again.

"I have to get to class."

He frowned and picked up the ballpoint pen that was lying on top of his desk. I didn't know what to except when he started to scribble on the piece of paper in front of him. Initially, I thought I was going to get expelled from the school, but what he told me next really took me by surprise.

"You're suspended for three days," he said.

"Wh- what? You mean I'm not expelled."

"No, Miss. Russo, you're not expelled."

"Oh…" I glanced down to my shoes, feeling speechless.

"I'm giving you a chance, and if I catch you doing something as ludicrous as _that_, then I'm going to have to expel you," He ripped the paper on the dotted line and handed it to me, "Now, get to class."

I nodded my head, and exited his office, shocked. I don't know why he didn't just expel me? I mean, I'm not complaining, but why was he giving me a chance? I'd most likely do something stupid again to probably get my ass expelled.

* * *

After school finished, everybody else, minus Jason and Nate, were going to hang out at Miley's later. They told me to come, and I really wanted to go to unwind from the crisis that was going to happen when I got home, but I couldn't afford hearing my parents bitch at me more for coming home late.

So, my mom had to pick up me, Justin, and Max. The car ride home was filled with my mom yelling at me and it felt like the fire alarm was screaming in my ears all over again. _What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing! You are so grounded, Alex! You're lucky your ass didn't get expelled! _were the many things my mom said to me_. _

I bet Justin was having a blast when mom was getting after me. All I could think about was _what goes around comes around, _and I chuckled, putting my earphones, blocking out the sound of my mom's voice. When I got home I knew I was going to hear it from dad to, so I just went upstairs to my room and shut the door.

I threw my backpack on the floor and took off the black pullover I had on. Then I heard my phone ringing from my backpack, I picked it up and unzipped the small pocket where my phone was, it was Jason wanting to FaceTime me.

"Hey dipshit– heard you pulled the fire alarm at school?" Jason said as soon as I saw his face.

"Kinda thinking that wasn't my best move."

"God! The one day I don't go to school, you pull off that shit! I can't believe didn't expel your punk ass."

I laughed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know, right, I thought I was gonna be screwed. Why didn't you come to school today?""

"I'm fucking sick, I got the damn flu."

"Sucks to be you," I said.

"Tell me about it," he sneezed into his hand and wiped it on his shirt.

"Ewww, gross."

"You're such a girl– anyways, Mitchie told me why you did it?"

I rubbed the back of neck, nervously.

"She did, huh?"

He nodded and I chuckled at myself, "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"A little bit," and at that we both laughed, "Look, I know you're… _crazy_ about her and all that, but you don't get tired of, what's the word–"

"Loving her?" I said, interrupting him.

"I guess that's the word."

"Um, no, not at all… I know she loves me, but not the way that I love her. I don't know, I've known Mitch longer than any other girl and the thought of falling for someone totally new is weird, Y'know?"

"No, I don't, 'cause I'm not in love, _but_… the next time you decide to do something stupid, you better make sure I'm there!"

I chuckled some more, "Yeah, sure thing bud. I gotta go, though– gotta deal with mom and dad now."

"Ok, bye Russo."

* * *

I ended the chat and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes. I decided to take a nap– to have some peace and quiet –before I went to downstairs to have dinner. But I guess I took a longer nap than expected, because when I went to the kitchen there was a plate of spaghetti waiting for me on the table.

I sighed and unwrapped the saran wrap off the plate, then my dad entered the room and things got awkward. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat at table. He was getting a glass of soda and he walked right back out, ignoring me. I stayed there, until I heard the TV turn on in the living room.

I shook my head and got up; walking into the same room he was in. He was watching some movie on AMC; I sat on the other end of couch and stared at the TV before I said anything.

"Hey, um, Dad… about the whole school thing, I didn't, uh, mean it."

"Then what did you mean, Alex?" he said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

I leaned back on the couch, "It's stupid, really, I shouldn't have done."

"I'm very upset with you– what made you do such a stupid thing?" this time he had his eyes on me and I got uneasy with guilt. Dad wasn't like mom; he didn't holler at me or get after me as much as she did. He was always calm, yet stern with his voice.

"I… I was with Mitchie and she said 'I wished the fire alarm went off' and, I don't know, but I just wanted to do that for her."

He shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I don't remember a time when you were never with that girl," he chuckled and I did too.

"I guess I'm stupid for her…"

"That you are, Alex. That you are," he got up from the couch and grabbed his soda, before he left the room he turmed to me and said, "Oh, and by the way, you're grounded… for a month," and then he left, leaving me in the dark with the only light source from the TV.

I ate my cold dinner in the living room, watching the next movie that came on AMC, Home Alone. I think it was around eleven when I crashed on the couch, I was too lazy to walk upstairs to my room, so I just fell asleep there– with the TV on. Suddenly, I felt something lick the left side of my cheek and when I opened my eyes, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Mitchie's face.

"Hey!" she said rather loudly and I quickly placed my right hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, let's go to my room," she nodded her head and I removed my hand. When we got to my room, I closed my door and I automatically glanced to the clock on my dresser; it was 1:30 am, "Mitch! Why the hell are you here so late? More importantly, _how_ the hell did you get in here?" I asked as I turned to face her.

She giggled and made herself comfy on my bed.

"You dumbass– there's that spare key that's hidden in the flower pot by your door."

"Oh…" I forgot we had that key, we rarely ever used it, but it was always in case we didn't have our key with us, "But why are you here though?" I sat at on the edge of the bed and watched her.

"I feel bad that I got you suspended, so I wanted to stop by."

"You didn't get me suspended, my dumbass did."

She laughed and I smiled, loving the sound it.

"You're crazy, but I like it."

"So I've been told," I noticed she was wearing the same clothes from school: A dark green sweatshirt that had the word_ Obey_ written on it, blue jeans, and, well, she took off her shoes so she was just in her black socks. And I also noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes: Black tee, and blue jeans (minus the hoodie).

When I looked back to her eyes, they seemed bigger and full of wonder. She sat up and rubbed my left arm like it was a really soft blanket.

"You're so soft… are you real?"

I looked at her funny and laughed.

"Mitch, are you high?"

"Yeah," she said in the cutest voice ever, "Ooh, I remembered something!"

"What?"

"You bought me something for Christmas didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," I said, teasing her.

"Lex, I want my present, please."

"It's not even Christmas yet."

She pouted and gave me those big brown puppy dog eyes.

"No, don't give me that look, it won't work," she didn't stop staring at me like that, and it was too hard not to say 'no' to her again. I groaned and I got up, walking to my closet, "Fine," An early Christmas present wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yay!" she said, clapping her hands.

I came back out with a blue-sparkly medium-sized bag with light blue wrapping paper in it and placed it in front of her. She didn't hesitate to, _practically_, ripping the bag apart. The first item she took out was an Anthony Kiedis book called, _Scar Tissue. _

"Oh my fucking God Alex! You did not!" she said, screaming almost.

"Mitch, you have to keep quiet," I said, but smiled about it. She was the biggest Red Hot Chili Peppers fan ever. She owned all their records, had three posters of them, sang their lyrics like a fucking angel, _and _she knew how to play their songs on guitar, "There's more."

She looked back in the bag and her mouth dropped open as she took out the Dr. Dre Beats.

"Alex! You got me fucking Beats! These things cost a fortune, how did you buy 'em?"

"They were on sell at Best Buy," I reached my hand in her bag and took out the last gift that was in there, "Here, you missed one."

I handed the white envelope to her and she set the headphones down, taking the card. She opened the envelope and read the card that was in there. I watched how her mouth moved at every word I wrote in that card, then a smile tugged at her cheeks when she saw the itunes gift card for fifty dollars.

She looked at with the brightest eyes and biggest smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie."

Without another word, she moved the presents to the side, leaned up on her knees and engulfed her body with mine. I was standing in front of the bed as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid back down on the bed and brought me along with her, making me hover over her.

Both my hands were on either side of her head, supporting the weight from my arms so I wouldn't crush her. I stared at her eyes then her lips and she bit her bottom her lip, giving me an anxious kinda look. I could smell the marijuana on her and it drove me wild.

"You're the fucking real deal, aren't you?" she said.

"What can I say? I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

I rolled over next to her, so I wasn't on top of her and we laid there in silence. I felt her reach for my hand and intertwine our fingers together; the warmth of her hand was welcoming. I turned my head to stare at her and she did the same. She smiled and all I wanted to do was kiss her in that moment.


	5. Small Talk

**Hi guys! hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. Before you guys read this keep in mind there will be sexual content, so FAIR WARNING! I don't think you'll like Alex in this chapter, but I had to make something happen. I think I'm going to work on a one-shot that I've had in my head for the past days, so be on the look out for that too. Enjoy reading! and review! bye guys.**

**Small Talk by The Story So Far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my thoughts.**

* * *

Ok, fast forward a month from that night– Christmas went well, I spent it with the family, and then I went over to the Grays' household to have a little get-together. We were sitting around the fire place, drinking hot chocolate, and talking about what the New Year would be like for us. We didn't buy each other presents, it didn't matter to us if we did or not.

When New Year's rolled around things got, um, how should I say this? Invigorating… Shane had invited us to one of his friend's house; because he said his parents went out and he was gonna throw a party. When we arrived, everything was fine; everybody was having a good time.

"Who's up for a round of tequila?" Shane said as we made way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Jason said.

"So who's your friend that's hosting this party? I asked.

"Oh, Ryan– you remember Ryan don't you?" Shane said.

I shook my head, "No…"

"You know Ryan, we have him for Chemistry," Miley said.

I started to think about all the guys that were in my Chemistry class, but nobody's face came to mind.

"Yeah, I still don't know who you're talking about."

She laughed and we entered the kitchen. Shane grabbed the tequila bottle and six shot glasses. He poured the alcohol into the glasses and we each took one.

"To the New Year, whatever happens… let's be sure we make it memorable," Mitchie said as she raised her glass.

I glanced at her and she smirked.

"To the New Year," I raised my glass and everybody did the same. The shots clinked in the cups and we downed the strong liquor.

I felt like everything escalated quickly, one minute I was playing beer pong with Jason, then the next, I was doing a body shot off of Miley's body. The party only intensified when it hit midnight, Fireworks went off in the dark night and everyone went nuts– hands were up in the air and everybody screamed "Happy New Year!"

Once it happened, Harper hugged me tightly and gave me a playful peck on the cheek. Then more hugs and kisses came my way from the random people around me. It was amazing how everyone connected that night, there was no drama, no fighting… just good vibes.

There was nothing that could turn that night into a bad one– it could be the end of the world and we'd still have the time of our lives. It was cold outside and I could hear the music bumping from the front door, I wanted to stay and watch the fireworks splatter the sky, but I couldn't hold my pee any longer.

When I was walking back inside, I almost ran into Mitchie. Our eyes met and I become nervous for some reason. She was wearing her leather jacket, a Guns N' Roses tee, ripped jeans, and a pair of high heels.

"Where you going?" she said.

"Oh, I, um… I have to pee."

"Had a lot to drink?"

"Uh, I don't remember," I said, scrunching up my eyebrows.

She giggled, "Well, you don't seem drunk."

"Yeah? I think I'm getting there– what about you?" I pointed to the red cup she was holding and she looked down to it.

"I could say the same."

"Where's Shane?"

"Beats me– he's probably with Ryan somewhere."

She stepped closer to me and brought her thumb and fore finger to my bottom lip, wiping something off. Her touch made my lip tingle and I stared at her confused.

"You had some lip gloss on your lip."

"Uh, must've been one of the girls who kissed me."

"You shouldn't have let those girls kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Because they're not good for you," she said.

"And why should you care who kisses me?"

Before I knew it, Mitchie placed her hand on the back of my neck and brought her lips to mine. My eyes widen, but I shut them closed and kissed her back. I couldn't believe it was happening– it felt like fireworks were exploding in my stomach. I set my hand on her hip and she pulled away from me.

When I opened my eyes, she was staring at me with shimmery eyes, "Happy New Years, Alex," I watched her walk away from me, leaving me love-drunk off her lips.

_What the fuck just happened?_ I thought to myself.

That kiss got to me, because after I used the restroom, I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know if I wanted to hang out with my friends, grab another beer, talk to Mitch about the kiss. So, I just sat down on the couch, completely dazed and confused.

My heart was beating incredibly fast, my lips felt warm from where her lips had been minutes ago, and my damn thoughts were scrambled all over the place. I was unsure of what I was really feeling. Mitchie always kissed me. I know it didn't mean anything to her; it was just a kiss… a stupid, silly, little kiss.

* * *

I watched everyone around me dance, talk, and get drunk. I felt the cushion next to me sink in, so turned my head to see who it was and saw Shane.

"Hey whezzy, why are you just sitting? It's fucking 2014!" he said.

"I needed to think for second."

"Think about what?" he put a blunt between his lips and retrieved a lighter from his jacket, lighting the cannabis.

"Nothing, it's– never mind."

He exhaled the smoke out, "Is it Mitchie?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I saw her kiss you," I looked at him, but he wasn't mad. He looked like he was drunk already or high for that matter, "You tryna steal my girl, Russo?"

I chuckled, "Nah man, she's all yours."

I rubbed my hands together and placed them in my lap.

"You wanna fuck her tonight?"

I blinked a couple of times letting those words enter my mind.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you'd let me fuck Mitchie?" I asked, not comprehending what he asked me.

"Yeah, isn't that a lifelong dream of yours?"

"Shane, quit fucking with me. Mitchie would never have sex with me."

"Yeah, she would– think of it as a… New Year's resolution," he said, adding in a grin.

I thought about it– having sex with Mitchie. Normally, friends don't allow you to just "Fuck their girlfriend (or boyfriend)", so a person, like me, wouldn't pass up on an opportunity as glorious as that, right? Wrong. Yes, the idea of having sex with the girl I love is something I'd like to do before I die.

But, I wouldn't want to just_ fuck her_. No, she's not a God damn slut throwing her cat at everybody. She's more than that, she's mind-blowingly clever and beautiful and… she's just Mitchie. She's my best friend and she deserves the best.

"That sounds nice, but I'll pass," I said, getting up from the couch.

He laughed, "Ok whezzy, maybe you'll find another chick you can fuck."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. Shane was un-fucking-believable.

* * *

I'd say it was 3 in the morning when things were taken to the next level. I was drinking a Bud light; talking to Jason about God knows what at that time, when Miley had offered us a dose of Ecstasy. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and like the drunken idiot that I am, I happily took the drug.

Everything was feeling so sensual to me that when I saw Mitchie dancing with Shane, millions of dirty thoughts entered my mind. I couldn't help how I was feeling– I wanted to kiss her and drag my lips across her jawline, I wanted to put my hand down her pants and feel her for the first time.

I tried shaking those thoughts outta my head, but the more I gawked at Mitchie, the more I felt a throbbing between my legs. So, I did what any other teenager would do at a party… have drunk, meaningless, sex. There were a lot of girls I could have hooked up with, but none of them seemed interesting enough.

So when my eyes landed on Miley– who was sitting on the couch next to Harper –and she glanced back at me, it was like she knew what I wanted. Without a second thought about going through with this, I walked past the people and made my way to her. We had our eyes on each other as she got up from the couch, waiting for me.

A hurriedly make-out session happened when I was finally standing in front of her. I wasn't paying attention to anything that was round me, it was like the room and people were fading away. We stumbled our way upstairs and into an empty dark room that separated us from the rest of the party.

It was all so heated and sloppy. Clothes were being discarded; burning hands were touching at the available skin that was once covered. The kisses weren't even filled with love– that's what lust was there for. She fell back onto the plush bed and I got on top of her.

No words needed to be exchanged; our motions were enough to keep this going. My hands roamed to the back of bra to unclasp it and hers were working on the button of my jeans. Her bra came off in a flash and I slid my jeans off my legs, letting them fall to the ground.

She arced her back as I sucked on her harden nipple and her hand was desperately going down my dark blue boy shorts. Eventually, we were both naked, entangled in each other. Our breathing was hot against our sticky skin as our fingers were pumping in and out of each other's core.

Her moaning was the only noise that filled my ears as she reached her orgasm. She rolled me over getting on top of me, leaving a trail of wet kisses down my upper body to my lower half. I felt her suck on my clit and I grasped the blanket underneath me. She added two fingers to the mix and I moaned out her name in climax.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I had no certain memory of what happened last night, so I was absolutely baffled when I found out that I was naked under some bed sheets. I turned my head to the left to see who was sleeping next to me and saw Miley's back facing me.

"Ah shit," I said into my hand.

The sun was shining through the white transparent curtain and I got up from the bed and put on the clothes I had on from last night. After I put my shoes on, I grabbed my phone from the floor and left the room quietly. I checked my phone as I went downstairs and saw that Harper left me three messages:

_Mitchie left after she saw you and Miley go upstairs._

_I left to go find her; you better answer your phone!_

_Shane and Jason are still there, you're gonna have to explain yourself the Mitch._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alex Russo," I heard someone call my name. I looked up from my phone and saw a guy putting empty beer bottles into a trash bag, "Did you sleep good?" he said, with a smile tugging his lips.

He was tall and skinny with hair kind of like Max's, except his hair was darker. Then it clicked to me– this was Ryan. He was the guy in my chemistry class. I only talked to him once in a while we were at school.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

I put my phone in my pocket and decided to help him with the mess.

"Don't worry about it– so how was the good fuck? Bet y'all were going at it like a couple of rabbits."

"I don't remember," I said, stretching.

"What? How can you _not_ remember fucking Miley?!"

"How'd you know I was with Miley?"

I picked up some half-empty bottles and threw them in the trash bag.

"Oh, Shane told me. You'd have to be pretty wasted to not remember a good New Year's fuck."

I breathed out through my nose, "Yeah… I shouldn't have slept with her."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You know Mitchie, right?" he nodded his head and continued to pick up the trash, "Well, I think she's mad at me 'cause I slept with Miley."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know why either, I gotta talk to her," I checked the clock on the wall and noticed it was 10:43 am, "Well, I gotta go wake up Miley, so thanks for the invite, Ryan."

"Anytime," he said and I went back upstairs to the room.

She was still asleep when I opened the door; she was lying on her side. Her auburn hair was covering the right side of her face and I could see her right arm rise every time she took a breath. I ran my hand through my hair and kept it on the back of neck, trying to recall the things I did last night.

I wanna say I've had sex before, but I'd be lying to myself. This was the first time I ever had sex and it was with one of my best friends. Miley was pretty, funny, and untamed. She was Mitchie's best friend; they were almost like the same person, except there were also differences that made them their own person.

I walked up to her and lightly shook her arm, "Miley… Miley wake up."

She breathed in and out wearily through her nose and turned so she was lying on her back. Her eyes fluttered open and her hand went straight to her forehead.

She groaned, "My head hurts… where am I?"

I chuckled, "You're still at–"

"What the fuck!" she shot up from the bed, sitting up, holding the covers against her chest, "How the hell did I end up naked! Who the fuck did I fuck?!" she said, panicked.

I sat at the edge of the bed by her legs and bit the inside of my cheek, hoping she'd figure it out on her own.

"Um, we had sex," I said, muttering the words.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We, uh, we had sex."

I glanced down quickly at the tan carpet and back to her eyes, waiting for her reaction. She had her fingertip placed between her teeth as she stared off into space, thinking about what happened. I impatiently shook my leg, waiting for her to say _anything._ When she looked back at me, she bursted out in a laughter and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"Jesus– what a way to start off the New Year," she said.

I stifled a smile, "Yup… there goes my virginity."

* * *

We laughed and I got up from the bed. I let her get dressed and we left Ryan's house (she called Jason to come and pick us up). After he dropped off Miley at her house, I told him that I needed to go see Mitchie, so he dropped me off at her house instead. I hadn't been to her house in a while, so it was really weird knocking on her door.

She lived in the same neighborhood as I did. Only her house was a one-story, because she lived with her dad and she didn't have any siblings. I was being to feel concerned, when nobody answered the door. But, I had seen the red Dodge Avenger parked in the driveway, so I knew somebody was home.

The door opened and it was Mitchie herself.

She had the Beats around her neck and a lollipop between her lips. She didn't say a word to me; she simply walked back to the living room like I wasn't important. I sighed and followed her to the leather couch she was sitting on.

"Mitch, why are you mad at me?" I said as I sat down facing her.

"So you're screwing her now?" she said, toneless, taking the green lollipop out of her mouth.

She wasn't even looking at me; her eyes were glued to the TV that wasn't on.

"It was mistake; you know I don't like Miley like that."

"You could've fooled me."

I ran my hand down my face, getting frustrated, "Look, I don't get why you're pissed at me. Why should you care if I had sex with her?"

"She's our friend, Alex."

"I know that, but that isn't going to change anything."

She didn't say anything, it was silent. I could faintly hear the music through the headphones; I think she was listening to A Day to Remember. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun and she was wearing nothing but an old Dallas cowboys t-shirt. I noticed she wasn't wearing make-up, and smiled– she was always so much more beautiful without it on.

"You're in love with me," I looked back up to her, completely caught off guard.

"What has that got to do with you mad at me?"

"I don't want you with anybody else."

I laughed humorlessly, "Oh and you think I enjoy watching you with Shane," I reached for her hand and linked our fingers together, "I don't understand how you're with him, but you get possessive over me. I'm fucking infatuated with you, Mitch. Why do you do this to me?"

She finally looked me in my eyes and I saw how sad she was.

"Because you're mine, Alex," she said, in the most naïve voice.

The frustration went away and I realized what she said to me. When we were kids, she would always get jealous whenever I'd be around another girl that wasn't her. So she came up with expression, _You're mine, Alex, and nobody else's. _I kissed the side of her head and reassured her that I was _only her's._


End file.
